2017 Celebrity Family Feud awards
The 2017 Celebrity Family Feud awards will be announced by Abomasnow and Eldstar, on September 29, 2017. The nominees were announced after the second round was completed at 2017 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma. The announcements will be after the Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming and Dancing with the Stars vs. Shark Tank and Kandi Burruss vs. Cynthia Bailey final. Summaries Match went to three sets. James Hinchcliffe retired against Pee Saderd in the final of Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group due to a thigh injury. Josef Newgarden retired against Pee Saderd while leading the musician from Russia in the final of Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30). Newgarden would then become 2017 IndyCar Series champion and Saderd would then become Celebrity Family Feud champion for nearly all of the tournaments expect for three. Pee Saderd limped and struggled with his game, and almost retired from the match and would have withdrawn from Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13) (his next tournament) had he retire in that match. It would have been Saderd's first hospitalization since July 2016. First all-Pokémon final. First two rounds had to be held in Sonoma Raceway due to the 2017 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma. Many considered the Pee Saderd-Josef Newgarden final in MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends the greatest of all time. Only tournament that Pee Saderd failed to qualify for the quarterfinals, semifinals, or a final. Awards ;Worst Final *Winner: *Nominated: **Maneesh Gupta vs. Mikhail Aleshin, Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz **Decidueye vs. Pee Saderd, Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson **Joey Fatone vs. Pee Saderd, Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Sandra Lee vs. Lea Thompson **Pee Saderd vs. Heracross, Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming ;Best Final *Winner: *Nominated: **Pee Saderd vs. Josef Newgarden, MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) ;Funniest Moment *Winner: Miami Rhymes with Yummy?, MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends and MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) *Nominations: Just Miami Rhymes with Yummy? ;Biggest Upset *Winner: Carlos Muñoz def. Pee Saderd 28, Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz. In one of the biggest upsets ever of the Feud, Munoz sent Saderd packing and limiting him to the 24 Hours of Le Mans only for the week. None of his fellow Thai language singers would celebrate Phai Pongsatorn's birthday due to Saderd's poor Feud result. It was also the singer's only exit before the quarterfinals, as Saderd would then make semifinals in the next 14 tournaments and 12 of them were won by Saderd. *Nominated: **Carlos Muñoz def. Pee Saderd 28, Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz **Lumplern Wongsakorn def. Scott Dixon 1, Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham **The Decidueye story, def. Scott Dixon 1 in quarterfinals, Simon Pagenaud 3 in semifinals, Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson **Cameron Mathison 18 def. Josef Newgarden 7, Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham (July 2) **Tree Chainarong def. JR Hildebrand 31, MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends **Cameron Mathison 5 def. Simon Pagenaud 15, Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group **Adam Tancos def. Josef Newgarden 7, Funny Gals vs. Funny Guys and Louie Anderson vs. Christina Milian **Hydreigon def. Scott Dixon 2, Harvey Family Men vs. Harvey Family Women and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar vs. Ralph Sampson (July 30) **Joey Fatone 32 def. Pee Saderd 26, Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and Sandra Lee vs. Lea Thompson **Volcarona def. Pee Saderd 2, Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13) **Magearna def. Josef Newgarden 2, Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming The nomination had to be the biggest upset in every episode. ;Worst Semifinal ;Best Semifinal *Winner: *Nominated: **Simon Pagenaud vs. Josef Newgarden, MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) Category:Award ceremonies Category:2017 in the United States